


It's Made to be Shared

by coldfeet4



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Candle Maker knows his mortals, Canon Divergence, Multi, OT3: Bets Off, Tres leches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfeet4/pseuds/coldfeet4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xibalba and La Muerte are in the midst of making their bet when the Candle Maker joins them, and wants in. La Muerte gives Manolo her blessing, Xibalba gives Joaquin the medal of Eternal Life, and Candle Maker gives Maria some advice.<br/>"A heart is not made to be won, it's made to be shared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Made to be Shared

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my head since watching the movie. It's not beta-ed sorry. I am far to embarrassed to ask my regular beta to check it. If anyone wanted to volunteer though, and recommend changes, I wouldn't mind an extra opinion. Send me an ask at my tumblr, coldfeet4.tumblr.com

Xibalba had gotten La Muerte to agree to the wager, and felt secure in his victory already despite not having even shaken hands on it yet, when Candle Maker appeared behind them. 

“Hey guys, what’s up!” He leaned on both their shoulders, smiling giddily, “It’s so great to get out into the mortal world, huh? Man I don’t see this place enough! Hey, are you guys making a bet?”

“Indeed we are, Candle Maker. Care to get in on it?” La Muerte asked, shooting an amused look to Xibalba, who was mouthing ‘No’ at her repeatedly. 

“Depends, what are we betting on?” 

“Well,” Xibalba said, grimacing, “see those three kids down there? I say that that Joaquin boy will marry Maria, and La Muerte says that Manolo will win her. So, unfortunately, old friend, there are only two possible outcomes. Not enough for all of us to be part of the wager.” Xibalba shrugged Candle Maker’s arm off of his shoulders, moving away, “Perhaps next time around, however. We do all love a good gamble.”

“No, no, you’re not completely right, Xibalba. See look, look at how Maria looks at the both of them. That girl knows she isn’t a prize to be won, she just wants all of them to be happy and loved, together.”

“Oh, Candle Maker, I do see it. What a dear girl,” La Muerte smiled down at Maria, “So, will that be your stance? That she will have them both.”

“No. I think they’ll all have each other, but she’ll make them see it.” Xibalba sighed in defeat, gliding over to the other gods moping. 

”Fine. Alright. But, when I win, what do I get from you? You can’t bet with nothing.” Candle Maker ‘hmmed’, wondering what it was that he had to vote with.

“Might not be my best idea, but…” Candle Maker snapped his fingers and the Book of Life appeared by his side. He opened the pages and whispered into them. For a few moments, the Book appeared distressed, but Candle Maker soothed it, before thanking it and turning back to La Muerte and Xibalba. “Okay, if I lose, than whoever wins can be the guardian of the Book.”

Xibalba’s eyes lit up with greed, and he laughed, bringing his hands together in front of his face.

“Now that is a prize! By the ancient rules, then?” The three shook hands, the wager was set, and they descended in disguise to engage their champions. 

\----

Xibalba gave Joaquin the medal, and La Muerte gave Manolo her blessing, and Candle Maker was waiting to speak with Maria until she was alone. Maria’s father left her mother’s grave for the evening while she stayed, having pleaded for a few more moments. She sat talking quietly to her mother about the year’s events and wishing her well in the Land of the Remembered, when an old man approached her.

“Excuse me my dear, but could I ask for a loaf of bread, I am so hungry. I could offer you some advice in exchange.” Maria smiled at him, picked up two loaves of bread, and handed them both to the man.

“One for now, and another for another day, so you don’t have to go hungry again.” The man sighed and thanked her.

“May I sit for a moment my dear? What I have to tell you may take a moment or two.”

“Yes, please!” She cleared a spot for the two of them, and sat with the old man. As she did, Manolo and Joaquin ran past together, shouting goodbye to her as they did and wishing her a happy Dia de los Muertos. She shouted and waved back, smiling gleefully. 

“You simply light up when you see them.”

“Of course! We’re the Three Amigos, and they’re my best friends. I don’t know what I’d do without them.” The man smiled down at his lap sadly, “Do you have friends like them, senor?” Concern for the man showed on her face.

“Oh, yes but, it’s not like it used to be anymore. You see, my two best friends are always fighting. One lets his desire for her belongings cloud his affection for her, and she lets her rage at his attitude fog how much she loves him. And, in the end, I wind up alone waiting for them to forgive each other.”

“That’s so sad. I’m sorry.”

“I wish I had had the courage to make them see how much we needed each other way back when, maybe it wouldn’t be like this now,” He looked at her young face, tears in her eyes, “I didn’t meant to upset you! It’ll be alright. I think that something is in motion now that’ll make them see that.”

“I hope nothing like that happens Manolo, Joaquin, and I.” She looked to where her friends had been before.

“It could. You see, people mean well, and they care for each other, but sometimes they care too much. Joaquin and Manolo care too much about you, and that could be poisonous to all three of you someday. But, perhaps, if you could make them see that they love each other as much as they love for you, all three of the amigos could be happy together. Forever.” Maria looked up at the man with stars in her eyes, and he smiled as he looked sideways towards her, “Love is a beautiful thing. But a heart isn’t made to be won, it’s made to be shared. Always remember that.”

“I will!” She jumped up from her seat, grabbing his hands. Her father called her in the distance, her extra time at her mother’s grave over with, “I have to go! But I’ll remember what you told me!”

“Go, go! Live well, Maria.” She began to run off when she thought to ask the man’s name, but when she turned to ask him, he was gone. She looked around, confused, when her father called her again, less patiently this time. 

“Coming, papa!” 

\----

Maria had been gone for years, Joaquin went off often to become a hero like his father, and Manolo had stayed in San Angel aggravating his father with his love of music and reluctance to kill bulls. But now all three were back, and on the day of Manolo’s first official bull fight. Maria and Joaquin sat together in the balcony, watching him grabbing each other’s arms in fright when the Manolo cut his dodges close. 

When Manolo caught the rose in his mouth, he smiled up at the balcony and Maria laughed.

“He looks good right now, don’t you think Joaquin.” Joaquin looked down at Manolo.

“Yes, or well, as good as guys look, to, to other guys.”

“Oh come on, Joaquin, don’t be so stubborn. Manolo looks good, no matter who’s looking.” She elbowed him, teasing lightly. Joaquin laughed happily, clapping as Manolo dodged yet again.

“Maria, Europe hasn’t made a dent in you, and I couldn’t be happier about that.” She put the fan back over her face, tilting it so it hid what she said from her father. 

“Come on, Joaquin, you can admit it. You’re looking at Manolo the way those girls over there look at you.” 

“Maria, please, just watch the bull fight.” Joaquin was blushing, face pulled into a pout. Maria sighed, looking disappointed. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

“I like your moustache,” Maria said after a bit, in way of apology. Joaquin perked up, running his fingers over the facial hair.

“Thanks, Manolo said you would.” Joaquin pointed back to the ring, “Looks like it’s time for him to kill the bull!” He sat forward in his chair, excitement radiating off of him. Maria looked back at the ring, worry lining her face.

“I forgot that they killed it!” Her eyebrows arched up as Manolo got into a finishing stance, sword reflecting in the sunlight. Manolo looked up at her as the creature charged, and she looked away in disappointment closing her eyes. A few seconds later, there was a crash and the crowd gasped, and she knew the bull was dead. Then the audience began to boo, and she looked up. Manolo’s sword was stabbed into the ground, and the bull was dazed against the wall. He hadn’t killed it. As the people booed down at him, Maria stood and clapped. Joaquin looked at her in confusion, sighing and standing to walk away with her father.

“I knew that he didn’t want to kill the bull, but I thought that with all of San Angel watching, he would. I really thought he would.” Joaquin said to her as they walked out of the stadium, looking back, “No one will let him forget this.” 

“I’m happy he didn’t. Killing any creature for sport is wrong. It’s disgusting.” Maria tried to cover her face with her fan again so her father wouldn’t see her smiling, but it wasn’t there, “I left my fan back there, I’m going to grab it.” She walked back up the hallway, when Joaquin came up behind.

“I’ll go with you.” Back on the balcony, she went to the edge to grab her fan, and heard Manolo singing. The two friends stood still, listening to him play. Maria looked down at him, wishing to comfort him, and a glance over to Joaquin told her he wanted to do the same. But his song was winding down, and he would only be more upset if he noticed them watching, so they quietly slipped away. 

\----

Manolo stood at the top of the stacked musicians, leaning in close to Maria for a kiss when she pressed her hand to his lips.

“Did you think it would be so easy, Manolo?

“Ugh, maybe?” He smiled hopefully at her, and she ‘tsked’ at him.

“Oh, Manny. A heart isn’t made to be won, it’s made to be shared. Why don’t you and Joaquin understand that?”

“Do you love him?” Manolo asked, despair creeping into his voice. Maria shook her head softly.

“I do, but I love you, too.”

“But not like you love Joaquin.” He started to sway as the stack lost its balance. Manolo looked down, than back up at her, “Meet me downstairs!” Than he fell, his guitar ending up in her hands. She laughed at him, rushing downstairs, only to find Joaquin waiting at the stairs on one knee.

“Maria, will you marry me?” He rushed to ask, as Manolo entered the door. Both boys looked at each other, Joaquin seeing the guitar in her hands. Crestfallen looks took over both of their faces, giving way immediately into anger. The old man’s words came back to Maria. ‘Joaquin and Manolo care too much about you, and that could be poisonous to all three of you someday,’ Maria thought to herself, and she felt her stomach twist. This was exactly what he had warned her about. The two were arguing and fighting, and talking about her like a prize, and the worry in her gut turned into a slowly burning anger. She grabbed a sword, and got in between the two, emptying both their hands. 

“I. am no prize!” She gritted her teeth, and glared them both down, “And until you two stop treating me like one, I won’t speak to either of you!” She marched up the stairs, and slammed her door behind her. 

Alone in her room, Maria fell onto her bed. Chuy came up next to her, cuddling up alongside her. 

“It’s so frustrating, Chuy.” Venting to her pet had become a habit of hers, “It’s like someone convinced them both that they have to marry me or something.”

Maria rolled over, pulling her pig onto her chest, staring at the ceiling. She lay there silently for a while, when something hit her window. She got up to investigate and saw Manolo at the top of the light pole outside her balcony. She went out to see him.

“Maria, I came to apologize.” He slipped a little, but pulled himself back up, “Meet me at the bridge at dawn, please!”

“Why can’t you just apologize here?” He slipped again.

“Because I’d like to do it somewhere that I don’t have to worry about falling before I get it all out.” She pretended to think it over, leaving Manny dangling awaiting her answer. She turned, rubbing her chin and leaning on the railing. When she heard him slip again, she turned back to him. 

“Alright, Manny. I’ll meet you at the bridge.” 

“Thank you!” With that, he slid down and ran off. Maria brushed her hair as she waited for dawn, listening to her father drinking downstairs with Joaquin and the soldiers. When it was close to dawn, she checked downstairs, but the men where in the main room still. So she returned to her balcony, jumped down onto the light pole and did as Manolo did.

When she got to the bridge, there was guitar playing in the distance, and hundreds of candles lining the sides of it. She followed them, looking about for Manolo. Soon she saw him under the massive tree, strumming a soft tune. He walked towards her as she approached him. They met in the middle and he took up her hands.

“Maria, I’m sorry for how I was acting earlier. It’s just that when I see you, I feel weak inside. And something tells me that I’ll never stop feeling that way unless I’m with you. It makes me act stupid sometimes. I know, it’s no excuse. Can you forgive me?” Maria put a hand on his cheek.

“I could, if you would hear what I have to say, and actually think about it.”

“I would listen even if I were deaf.” Maria nodded.

“When I was little, I met a man in the graveyard. He told me something that I think might’ve changed my life. A heart isn’t meant to be won, it’s meant to be shared, Manny. And I think that the only way to ensure happiness, for San Angel, for Joaquin, you, and me, is to share our hearts. Not just between two of us, leaving the last out in the cold, but all of us together. When I told you I loved Joaquin, I meant it, and I love you as well, in the exact same way. I love the way you two act together, how you used to play together, all the stories you two wrote to tell me while I was away. I love that. And I love the way that you play for me, and the way Joaquin strives to impress me, to be what he thinks I want him to be.” She laughed for a moment, but then crossed her arms acrosst her chest, “And I hate that you two let my being around ruin that. I don’t want to be angry with you two, Manny, I want to be happy with you.” 

“You want… me and Joaquin… to love each other?” Manolo asked, looking at her like she’d grown a second head.

“No, Manny, you still aren’t hearing me. I want all of us to love each other.” Manolo was staring at the ground by their feet, confused, “Can you at least try, for me?” Manolo looked back up at her, reaching for her hands again, getting down on one knee.

“Maria, I don’t think I understand, but I’m willing to try. For you. And, for Joaquin,” He seemed uncomfortable saying it, “And no matter what happens, no matter the outcome, I promise, I will never stop loving you.” She got down to his level, kissing his knuckles. 

“Thank you, Manolo. If you’re willing to try, that’s all I ask.” Maria turned her face to San Angel, and Manolo followed her gaze, “Now I only need to get Joaquin to listen to me, as well. Will you help me?” Her eyes met his, and she found a touch of hope in there, that she could really bring all the people she loved lasting happiness. 

“Of course, Maria.” Manolo was smiling at her and she was starting to smile back when she saw something move by the tree.

“Manolo, snake!” The animal reared up to bite and Maria shoved Manolo away. It bit her, and the last thing she heard as her world went dark was, “Maria! No!” 

Manolo caught her body, and set her on the ground, watching her breathing, for any sign of life. He saw none, and felt his heart breaking. Looking at her face, guilt began to fill up his very soul, a terrible pain rushing up through his throat.

“Maria!” His scream echoed in the distance, and dogs began to bark in San Angel. He sat there holding her, until he heard boots on the bridge. Then he stood, and carried her to meet those who came. Joaquin and General Posada were in the front of the group of men. Manolo gently tilted Maria into her father’s arms, refusing to make eye contact. 

“There was a snake.” He looked up at Joaquin, his ribcage feeling like it was closing in on his heart, “She pushed me out of the way. It should have been me.” It was barely a whisper when he said it, but Joaquin heard it all the same. 

“Yes. It should have been.” His voice was hollow, and he was looking at Maria, not Manolo, when he said it. Manolo looked away from Joaquin. The group began to walk back to San Angel as rain began to fall, putting out the fires on the wicks of the candles. 

“Joaquin, wait!” Manolo said on impulse, thinking of what Maria had asked of him before her death. Joaquin stopped, and let the group move past him. When they were out of hearing range, he turned back to his friend, tears streaming down his face, “I’m sorry, Joaquin. If I had seen it first, I would’ve-“

“I know Manny. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Joaquin, Maria said something before, before…” Manolo swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart beating faster, “Maria said that she didn’t think any of us would be happy if we weren’t all together. I know, I know that now isn’t the best time to say it but, she said we should try to love each other.” He stared up at his taller friend, taking a precautionary step back, “I don’t understand what she was talking about, but, I think for her, we should try.”

“Manny, Maria is dead. We’ll never be together again, not like before.” Joaquin’s shoulders slumped, “I’m going to be with General Posada. Come with me?” Manolo was shaking his head, moving back towards the tree.

“I can’t face him. Not after that.”

“It wasn’t your fault. He’ll see that eventually.” Joaquin reached out for Manolo, “I’m half afraid if I leave without you, you’ll disappear. I couldn’t stand to lose you and Maria both.”

“I feel like I’ve already lost you both.”

“I’m still right here, Manolo. Come on, brother.” Manolo flinched. He turned away from Joaquin.

“Don’t call me your brother, Joaquin. I’m not sure I’ve ever thought of you as a brother.” Joaquin gaped at Manolo.

“I don’t understand you, Manolo! You were just saying we need to love each other, and now you’ve never cared about me!”

“That’s not what I meant! I meant that, I think I love you the way I love Maria, the way you love her.” He turned back to the hero, his pleading eyes meeting angry ones.

“I … I just don’t understand you, Manolo.” He turned and marched away, forgetting his worry for Manolo is in his rage. Manolo watched him go until he couldn’t see him through the rain anymore. Turning, he walked back where Maria was bitten, staring at his feet.

“I got Maria killed. I drove Joaquin away. I’ve let down my father. All of San Angel will hate me by noon.” He pressed his face to the bark of the tree, “I wish I was still with Maria. I wish I could bring her back.”

“Oh, you poor boy.” Manolo spun around to face the new comer. It was a tall man-like creature, with wings, who spelled of tar and ashes.

“Who are you?” 

“Someone who wants to help you. Maria, when the snake bit her, would have gone into the Land of the Remembered. I can send you there.”

“If I go to, than I’d have to die.”

“I thought you would want to be with Maria again? I mean, you’ve already lost everyone who loves you. Your father hates you now, Joaquin rejected you, and Maria, the only one who cares anymore, is in the Land of the Remembered. So, go to her, Manolo.” Manolo considered what Xibalba said as he spoke.

“Alright,” he nodded, “send me to there, to Maria.” Xibalba smiled, displaying his imposing teeth. Manolo looked down at his ankles, seeing a two headed snake coiled around him. Both heads bit down on his legs, and he smiled. He felt dizzy, and started falling, looking up at the stars. He continued smiling, even as his heart stopped beating. 

\----

As Manolo spoke with Xibalba, Joaquin stopped to speak to Carlos. He had been running, and stopped before Joaquin to catch his breath.

“Joaquin, I heard Manolo screaming, what happened, is he alright?”

“He’s up at the tree. He’s fine. But he’s saying the strangest things, Senor Sanchez. Maria was killed by a snake, Manny isn’t taking it well. No one is.” Carlos put a hand on Joaquin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Please be patient with him, he’s never done well with death.” Carlos began to move away, when Joaquin’s guilt over his angry words made him call Carlos back.

“Senor Sanchez! When Manolo has had some rest, can you tell him I want to talk to him, to apologize? I said something horrible, something I never shouldn’t said. I need to tell him that I understand.” Carlos nodded, and Joaquin left. 

Carlos got to the bridge and as he walked down it he called out for Manolo every few moments. When he got to the end, he saw Manolo lying in the grass, unmoving, unbreathing. He ran closer, and saw a snake uncoiling itself from his legs. 

“Manny!” He kicked the offending snake away, and scooped up his son. His lips were blue, but he was smiling. The ridiculous thought came to him, that Manolo was merely sleeping and he was cold. He needed to get his son home, and warm him up. ‘And of course he’ll want his guitar when he wakes up, better not forget the boy’s guitar, Carlos.’ He slung the guitar over his shoulder, and hefted Manolo’s body off the ground and began the trek home.

Several citizens saw him carrying the boy on the way back, and their pitying looks broke down his denial. It was not his son who fell asleep in a foolish place that he carried home to a warm bed and a stern lecture, it was the body of the boy he raised, the one he’d denounced. When he reached the Sanchez home, Carlos placed Manolo softly on his bed, placing his guitar over his chest. He walked out onto the street, leaving his mother with her grandson, not needing to tell her what happened. A small boy was watching the house from the road, alarmed when Carlos halted him.

“Can you deliver a message for me? It’s urgent.”

“Is it about your son?”

“Yes. I need you to tell Joaquin about this, he deserves to know. He should be at the Posada house.” Carlos handed the boy a few coins, and went back inside to be by Manolo’s bed.

Eventually he heard someone running down the road, feet pounding, before the front door burst open.

“Senor Sanchez! Is it true?” 

“We’re up here, Joaquin.” Joaquin dashed up the stairs, and stood in the door of Manolo’s room, panting. He stared in blank horror at his friend’s body. 

“Oh no,” He staggered over to Manolo’s side, dropping to his knees, “Manolo I shouldn’t have left you. This is my fault.” Carlos stood, and wheeled his mother away, giving the last living Amigo time with his lost friend, “I’m an idiot. I figured out what you meant. I understand, Manny. I’m sorry.” 

\----

Joaquin had returned to the Posada home, unable to shake the thought that Carlos blamed him for Manolo’s death even though he knew that it was a suicide. Everyone who saw Manolo was saying it was suicide. Why else would he be smiling? And after the events of the day, who would blame him for killing himself. One man had accused Manolo of being a coward, afraid to face the town after killing Joaquin’s woman. Joaquin had punched him out cold, telling everyone that Maria was no one’s girl and that Manolo was no coward, promising to fight anyone who implied otherwise. 

At Maria’s bedside again, Joaquin made her another silent apology and hoped her and Manolo were happy together now, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Suddenly her eyes opened, and she was breathing again. The nuns began to sing, and everyone else was shocked and cheering, and Joaquin was just staring at her, horrified. 

“Maria?” She looked up at him, eyes widening.

“Joaquin? Why am I home? Where is Manny, where’s the snake?” She was looking around. He opened his mouth to tell her what had happened, but General Posada ran to her side, kissing her face and hands.

“Oh Maria, I thought I’d lost you.” She let her father hug her, comforting him as well as she could while trying to look to Joaquin for an answer. She squirmed free of him, and grabbed Joaquin’s hand.

“Joaquin, where is Manolo, is he alright?”

“I’m sorry, Maria, but Manolo is gone. The snake that bit you got him, too.” Maria covered her mouth, whispering ‘no’, “I’m sorry Maria. It’s my fault he died.”

“But if the snake bit both of us, why am I still here?”

“Joaquin’s kiss brought you back to life! It’s a miracle, Maria,” General Posada laid his hand over both her and Joaquin’s hands, “Do this not show you how much Joaquin cares for you, how well he can protect you? Please, give him reason to stay.” Disgust mixed in with the guilt in Joaquin’s heart at how soon General Posada would brush aside Manolo’s death, full well knowing what he’d meant to them both, to coerce her into marriage.

“No, General Posada-“

“Joaquin, if I marry you, will you stay in San Angel?”

“Yes, but-“

“Very well, I accept your proposal.”

“Maria-“

“Oh, Maria, my darling daughter, you’ve saved us all! I’ll get everything arranged, and you two can be married by the end of the say!” The mob of onlookers flooded out with General Posada to see to the arrangements, leaving Joaquin and Maria alone.

“Maria, I’d stay, even if you didn’t marry me.” Joaquin put a hand on her shoulder, “I wouldn’t make you marry the person who killed the man you loved. It’s my fault Manolo died. I knew I shouldn’t leave him alone, but I did. I got angry. I left him there with that snake. I should have killed it after you were bitten but… it’s too late now.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Manolo killed himself, and his blood is on my hands. If I hadn’t rejected him like I did.” 

“What do you mean, rejected him?”

“He, I thought he was talking like he was because you’d died. I thought it was the grief and fear talking, when he told me he loved me like he loved you. I was angry and hurt, and I didn’t understand what he meant. So I left him.” Maria pulled Joaquin down so that he was sitting next to her, and hugged him. He started crying, and didn’t realize for a while that she was crying, too. 

“I wanted so badly for us all to be together, Joaquin. I asked him to talk to you. We’re both at fault, and he is to. He shouldn’t have done what he did.” Suddenly Marias stopped, pushing Joaquin back so she could look at his face, “If your kiss saved me, couldn’t it save him to?” Her voice was hushed, and there was a terrifying amount of hope in it, “We could still be together, Joaquin, we have to go to him now!” She jumped out of the bed, pulling Joaquin with her and dragging him through the door. Her father tried to stop them, but she demanded to go say goodbye to her friend before her wedding. He let them go, saying it’d give them more time to plan. 

Maria and Joaquin raced down the road together, one almost certain that Joaquin’s kiss would save Manolo, the other certain he was about to fail both of the people he loved again. 

When they reached the Sanchez home, Carlos couldn’t believe he was seeing Maria.

“I was told you had died.”

“I don’t understand it either, but please, Senor Sanchez, can we see Manolo!” The star struck man nodded, pointing the stairs. Maria and Joaquin ran up taking the steps two at a time, and into Manolo’s room. Maria rushed to Manolo’s side, and Joaquin followed slowly. 

“Now, kiss him, the way you did me, before it’s too late.”

“It may already be, Maria,” Joaquin touched Manolo’s cold shoulder. 

“Try anyways!” Joaquin sighed, and leaned down to kiss Manolo. He pressed his lips into his temple, and hope sparked inside of him. It felt the same as kissing Maria, maybe it would work. But Manolo didn’t wake. Joaquin leaned down again, this time kissing his lips, prolonging it, sending all his desire to see Manolo well and happy again through the contact. And still, Manolo stayed still and lifeless. 

“No, it has to work. Maybe if we both do it!” She darted down to kiss Manolo again, kissing his face repeatedly, finally kissing the side of his smiling mouth. “Why won’t it work?”

“It’ll be okay, Maria.” She was crying again now, all the hope gone. Joaquin put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from Manolo, and into his chest, “You and I can still be happy, and keep Manolo in our memory, and it’ll be okay.”

“You’re right. There’s nothing we can do now but remember him.” Joaquin gave a short bitter laugh then, “What is it?”

“I just realized, today is the Dia de los Muertos.” The both looked over to Manolo’s body again.

“So it is.”

\----

When they returned to the Posada house, Maria was pulled away to be fitted into her dress, and Joaquin was taken to try out his suit. Their day became a blur of catching glimpses of one another, getting poked with needles, and saying yes or no to decorations. Mostly, though, they let other people direct them where they wanted them to be. In the church Maria noticed that the Sanchez family wasn’t there, and she was mutedly upset. She knew of course they had other things to worry about, preparations to make and mourning to do. She was sure Joaquin noticed, too. 

The ceremony was going by weirdly slow, and Joaquin was halted in saying “I do,” like he didn’t want to say it. She knew his guilt was getting the better of him. She was about to encourage him to say it when the door burst open, and a small boy shouted the words no one in San Angel ever wanted to hear.

“Chakal is coming! He’s at the gates!” Maria looked to Joaquin. Everyone flooded outside behind Joaquin to watch. 

“Oh no! My medal is on my other suit!” He ran off, and immediately the villagers started panicking. Maria watched them, and felt a sudden shame to know them. She also felt an immense rage at Chakal. Today she had nearly lost her life, lost one of the loves of her live, and now Chakal wanted to destroy her home only two days after she returned. She would not take it. Standing on a cart, she spoke to the people of San Angel, convincing them to fight for their town and their safety. It worked, and they were all ready to fight to the death if need be, when Joaquin returned. 

And then something happened that neither Maria nor Joaquin could really believe. The ground split open and there was a flash of light, and when that faded, Manolo was left standing in between Chakal and them. 

“I heard you hate bullfighters!” Manolo shouted at Chakal. 

“I hate everyone.” Just then, several more people appeared, though they were skeletal. Maria saw Carlos Sanchez in the boned crowd, and realized he had died, and surmised that those behind him and Carmen were the Sanchez ancestors.

“It is the day of the dead.” La Muerte called out from the top of the church. Everyone looked up there as Xibalba added in, “We have a little leeway.” The Candle Maker and the Book of Life were behind the two of them. 

The attack started, and Joaquin had his hands full with Chakal, as the Sanchez family helped the living fight off the lesser bandits. 

The bandits were losing, and Chakal was nearly defeated. Seeing that he would not win, he lit the fuse of every explosive he had on him, intent on taking all of San Angel with him when he died. Manolo and Joaquin looked at each other, shared a thought, and ran at Chakal. They knocked a bell down, but Manolo shoved Joaquin out at the last second, so only he and Chakal were trapped inside when the bombs went off. 

After the explosion, the bell fell apart and smoke came billowing out. Everyone watched, waiting to see what had become of them. Finally the smoke cleared, revealing Manolo. Stunned, confused, but alive. 

“Manolo!” Maria and Joaquin shouted his name together, running to him at full speed. Manolo walked out to them, and all three ended up on the ground when they launched themselves at him. Maria wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could and something on his back pricked her palm. She grabbed it, and when they were all sitting upright, brought it forward. It was the medal of Eternal Life. 

“Joaquin, you gave me this?” Joaquin looked sheepish, and nodded, “You idiot, you could have died! What if I hadn’t pushed you out of the bell in time!” Manolo yelled.

“Well, you’re the one who pushed me out full well knowing you would’ve died under there!”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt!”

“I didn’t want to see you die again, Manolo!”

“Speaking of Manolo dying,” Maria slapped Manolo as hard as she could, “You killed yourself! Why would you do that!”

“I thought you were dead!”

“You still had Joaquin and your family!” Maria started shouting at him.

“I thought Joaquin hated me,” Manolo shouted back.

“Hate you? I don’t hate you, I love you,” Joaquin blurted out. All three of them went silent, and Manolo’s eyes widened. 

“You what?” He reached out to put him hand on Joaquin’s shoulder.

“I love you.” He repeated.

“I love you, too.” Maria was grinning at them, the smile threatening to consume her face if it widened anymore. She jumped on both of the boys again, laughing and crying.

“I love you both, too!” Joaquin and Manolo started laughing as well, wrapping their arms around each other and Maria.

“We love you,” they said together, kissing her cheeks. They went to kiss her cheeks again and she pulled her head out from between them so they accidentally kissed each other. Joaquin squeaked in surprise pulling back suddenly.

Manolo smiled at him, before darting forward to kiss him again. An awkward cough from the crowd of people watching them brought them back to the real world. 

Candle Maker, La Muerte, and Xibalba descended to stand by the Three Amigos. La Muerte and Xibalba were holding each other close. Candle Maker threw both of his hands in the air, shouting victoriously, “Looks like a three way wedding people!” Then he leaned close to the other two deities and whispered, “I win!” 

“For once, I’m glad to lose.” Xibalba and La Muerte smiled at one another, “Now, after all of this rubbish that’s gone on today, I want to actually see the wedding, so let’s hurry this along please.”

There was never a wedding arranged faster, and from that day on the Three Amigos were known as the Three Amantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Amantes should mean "lovers" but correct me if I'm wrong. Also forgive the shitty fight scene. It's my least favourite part, but not of the movie, it's my least favourite part of my fic.


End file.
